Un long voyage
by Marra13
Summary: Et si Meredith avait, après la mort de l'arishak, plus de succès avec les nobles ? Et si le fait que Hawke soit un mage du sang apostat ait joué en sa défaveur ? Et si je vous racontais cette histoire ? FIN TRISTE ET HISTOIRE PEU BANALE !
1. Fiche personnages

Personnage :

Dannyl Hawke, le héros, un mage du sang apostat. Cheveux noirs (façon plume d'oiseau la coupe), yeux bleu glace, tatouage noir autour des yeux (#égyptcien), une cicatrice sur la joue droite (du coin de la bouche jusqu'à l'oeil en suivant la courbe de la mâchoire), une peau basané (comme les marins), une barbe noire (barbe de 3 jours + barbe tte la mâchoire un peu épaisse).

Carver Hawke, le frère du héros, un guerrier (épée à deux mains). Cheveux courts noirs, yeux marron clair, aucun tatouage, aucune cicatrice, peau un peu plus clair que celle de son frère, pas de barbe.

Bethany Hawke, la soeur du héros, une mage apostat. Cheveux noirs mi-longs, yeux bleu-gris, aucun tatouage, aucune cicatrice, une peau comme Carver.

Varric Thetras, le meilleur ami du héros, un nain avec une arbalète (classe voleur).

Fenris, un ancien esclave elfe, un guerrier (armes à deux mains).

Isabella, une pirate, une voleuse (deux armes).

Merril, une elfe dalatienne, une mage du sang apostat.

Anders, un mage apostat qui a accepté qu'un esprit entre dans son corps (Justice).

Aveline, capitaine de la garde de Kirkwall, guerrier (bouclier + armes à une main).


	2. Chapter 1 : Varric, Bethany, Merril

Dannyl se trouvait dans le salon avec Varric, Bethany et Merril. Tous les quatre étaient assis, soit dans une chaise soit dans un petit fauteuil rouge. Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Personne ne voulait y croire. Le Chevalier-capitaine Mérédith, malgré le fait qu'il ait sauvé la ville de l'arishak qunari, voulait faire exécuter le Héraut de Kirkwall parce qu'il utilisait la magie du sang. Enfin, ça, c'était le motif publique. En réalité, Dannyl soupsonnait qu'elle voulait juste l'écarter de son chemin et qu'il soit mage arrangeait bien son affaire.  
Le jeune homme soupira et observa ses proches. Varric venait de se lever et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, Bethany fixait un point vers la cheminé et Merril se tortillait nerveusement les mains.  
-Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez exécuter ! s'écria soudainement Varric.  
-Moi non plus mon frère. murmura la mage en tournant son regard vers lui.  
-Vous avez sauvé la ville Hawke. Pourquoi voudrait-on vous exécuter ? fit naïvement Merril.  
L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages. Dannyl aurait voulu leur répondre mais il ne savait quoi leur dire. Lui même n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose pouvait se produire.  
-Si seulement j'avais la réponse mes amis, je vous la donnerais. Mais je ne l'ai pas. finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules.  
Le nain secoua la tête et se remit à marcher de long en large. Merril se mit à l'imiter tout en pensant à voix haute et Bethany se prit à murmurer dans son coin. Bon sang ! Cette situation allait le rendre malade ! Il avait tellement envie de leur dire de s'asseoir, que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.  
-Varric ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne se passera rien. le rassura Hawke.  
-Je sais bien mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Mérédith ait pu faire ça. Vous vous êtes quand même mit en danger pour sauver des gens que vous connaissiez à peine. Néanmoins, elle trouve le moyen de vous accuser et de proclamer haut et fort qu'elle vous fera exécuter dans la semaine ! Je ne comprendrai jamais rien à la politique ! rit-il doucement.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire franchement et ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter. Ils étaient tous convaincus qu'il n'arriverait rien. Lui même en était sûr et ne s'inquiétait, finalement, pas plus que cela. D'ailleurs, Dannyl commençait à fatiguer. Aussi, se leva t-il pour se diriger vers sa chambre.  
-Où allez-vous Hawke ? demanda Varric en s'arrêtant pour le regarder.  
-Je vais dormir. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter puisque ce ne sont que de vaines menaces. Personne n'a l'intention d'exécuter ce que vient de dire le Chevalier-capitaine Mérédith. Je suis fatigué alors autant me reposer au lieu de me torturer l'esprit pour rien.  
-Vous avez sans doute raison mon frère et je vais faire de même. lança Bethany qui se levait de sa chaise et prenait la direction de sa chambre provisoire.  
Merril les regarda tour à tour avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna pour lui parler.  
-Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous arrivera rien Hawke.  
Puis elle sortit. Dannyl hocha la tête et salua Varric avant de tourner les talons. Tout le monde avait fini par partir, absolument sûr qu'on n'exécuterait pas Dannyl Hawke, le mage du sang apostat.


	3. Chapter 2 : Carver et Fenris

Dannyl se réveilla avec la brise du matin et se leva de suite. Il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Il n'avait envie de rien, à part de s'expliquer avec le Chevalier-capitaine peut-être ? Le mage sentait son sang bouillonner. Hier, il n'envisageait même pas qu'on pourrait prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Cependant, après une nuit de réflexion, il se sentait plus en colère qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle oser ? Lui, il était le Héraut de Kirkwall, l'homme, le MAGE, qui avait sauvé tout les nobles de la Hauteville d'un massacre, qui avait combattu l'arishak en combat singulier ! Elle ? C'était la chef des Templiers, principale source d'oppression des mages de Kirkwall, partisans de l'apaisement, de l'inculquation de la peur des mages aux habitants de Kirkwall, la cause de la rébellion des mages ! Et elle osait le menacer lui ?!  
Le jeune homme grogna de désapprobation et enfila rapidement sa robe de mage, calant son bâton dans son dos. Le Chevalier-capitaine avait, certes, proclamé sa prochaine exécution mais n'avait délivré aucun mandat d'arrêt pour le moment. Il pouvait donc continuer de se balader comme bon lui plaisait dans toute la ville. C'était ce qu'il allait faire d'ailleurs.  
Dannyl descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Des visiteurs ? Le mage tourna la tête et découvrit son petit frère Carver ainsi que Fenris. Les deux hommes se tenaient dans l'encadrement du petit salon-bibliothèque et l'attendaient visiblement depuis un certain temps. De l'hostilité ornait leurs visages et Hawke sentit la tension monter d'un degré.  
-Nous avons besoin de discuter avec vous, maintenant. lui dit son frère.  
Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout en fait.  
-Rapidement alors.  
Carver l'entraîna vers la pièce où ils l'attendaient depuis le début et le fit asseoir. Fenris et lui restèrent debout cependant. Ils préféraient rester en position de force. Bon. Et bien, ils n'étaient pas venus pour discuter du beau temps alors.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! s'écria Carver, la colère faisant enfin surface.  
-Cette histoire hein ? Et bien figurez-vous, mon frère, que je me pose exactement la même question !  
-Pourquoi se poser la question ? reprit Fenris en lui jetant un regard haineux. Nous savons tous pourquoi Mérédith veut vous exécuter. Et j'estime que c'est à juste titre !  
-Pour la magie du sang ou juste parce que j'existe et que j'empêche son petit monde de tourner comme elle le souhaite ?! s'énerva Hawke en se relevant d'un seul coup.  
-Je suis du même avis que Fenris ! Vous n'avez pas à utiliser la magie et encore moins la magie du sang, surtout quand on connaît les dégâts que cela fait ! hurla son frère, le visage rouge.  
Dannyl poussa un grognement sourd avant de se laisser retomber dans sa chaise. Il croisa les bras et toisa son frère et Fenris avec dégoût. Carver lui demandait de ne pas utiliser la magie... comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose ! Le jeune homme n'avait pas demandé à être doué de magie. S'il avait pu, il aurait évidemment choisi de maîtriser une arme qui n'attrayait pas à la magie. Mais, pour ne pas être dangereux, pour se contrôler, il avait dû passer pratiquement toutes les années de sa vie à s'entraîner avec la magie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de manipuler une autre arme que son bâton. Et, maintenant, Carver lui ordonnait de ne plus se servir du seul moyen de défense dont il disposait ?  
-Comment dois-je me défendre alors si je ne peux plus utiliser la magie ?! Je vous le demande mon frère, donnez-moi une solution ! Vous qui êtes Templier vous devez forcément avoir une idée !  
-J'en ai une oui. Vous n'avez qu'à apprendre à utiliser une vraie arme. Une épée et un bouclier par exemple !  
-Oh je vois. Et allez-vous demander la même chose à Bethany ?  
-Ce n'est pas la question ! se crispa Carver en prenant la mesure de ce que cela impliquerait.  
Fenris vint alors à sa rescousse. Il avat trouvé la seule faille qui pouvait renverser le raisonnement de Hawke et il n'allait pas se priver de le faire.  
-Votre soeur n'utilise pas la magie du sang et c'est elle qui a été envoyé au Cercle de Kirkwall. Même si je sais que cela permet de surveiller les mages, elle, elle ne le méritait pas.  
-Mais moi oui... Bon, je comprends. Je devrais peut-être demander à me faire apaisé alors ? Cela règlerait tout de suite le fait que vous ayez un frère mage Carver et vous que j'existe Fenris. répondit Dannyl, le visage sombre.  
Les deux hommes en face de lui détournèrent le regard mais ne répondirent rien. Toutefois, le jeune mage avait très bien comprit le fond de leurs pensées.  
Bien. Maintenant que cela était terminé, il avait plus besoin que jamais de se défouler. Dannyl se leva brusquement et s'en alla. Il n'allait plus voir le Chevalier-capitaine finalement. Tuer quelques animaux sauvages lui ferait du bien en fait.


	4. Chapter 3 : Isabela

Isabela avait trouvé Dannyl à l'Auberge du Pendu et l'avait abordé sans ménagement. Ce sujet avait-il donc fait le tour de la ville ? Sûrement. Après tout, il était... enfin, il avait été le Héraut de Kirkwall.  
La femme s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et l'observa attentivement. Même si c'était à cause d'elle que l'arishak était resté à Kirkwall parce qu'elle avait volé une relique qunari, il ne la chassa pas. Il ne se préoccupait que de sa boisson pour le moment. Ce matin, il avait affronté Carver et Fenris puis avait passé ses nerfs sur des animaux de la Côte escarpée. Le jeune homme avait juste soif maintenant.  
-Vous pourriez vous enfuir. lâcha t-elle soudain.  
Hawke manqua de s'étrangler dans sa bière et recracha le contenu de sa bouche dans la chope. Il tourna vers elle un regard hébété. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser ?  
-Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'un coup de pouce. fit-elle, semblant répondre à la question qu'il s'était mentalement posée.  
-Comment pourriez-vous m'aider ?  
-Je pourrais vous trouver un bâteau sur lequel embarqué. Vous pourriez partir loin de Kirkwall et ne jamais revenir. lui proposa t-elle en commandant un breuvage elle aussi.  
-Peut-être mais qu'adviendra t-il de ma soeur... et du reste de l'équipe ? Je ne veux pas vous abandonner. murmura t-il, le regard dansle vague.  
-Vous ne nous abandonnez pas. soupira Isabela. Disons que... vous vous faites oublier pendant un moment. Un long moment.  
-Ma soeur sera t-elle au courant ? tenta Dannyl.  
Isabela le regarda avec circonspection et haussa les épaules. Elle but une rasade de bière avant de lui répondre sur un ton pour le moins... déplaisant.  
-Si vous vous voulez vous faire arrêter tout de suite après que le bâteau ait levé l'ancre. C'est votre choix.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Isabela ? répondit-il en grognant doucement.  
-Ce que j'insinue c'est que votre soeur, même si elle est loyale, est une mage du Cercle. Je suis sûre que les Templiers trouveront le moyen de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle sait par des moyens peu... conventionnels. lâhca la jeune femme en terminant sa chope.  
Le mage finit également la sienne et en commanda une autre. Isabela semblait attendre une réponse. Il but d'un seul trait la chope que lui tendait la serveuse et tourna un regard vide et vitreux vers elle.  
-Je ne partirai pas Isabela. Votre proposition est très alléchante et je vous remercie de me l'avoir soumise. Cependant, je ne veux pas que l'on vous torture à cause de moi. Ni vous ni personne de mes amis ou de ma famille.  
-Je comprends. J'aurais au moins tenté le coup. lui dit-elle en le regardant tristement se lever et partir.  
Il tanguait en marchant et manqua se prendre la porte quand un client entra.


	5. Chapter 4 : Anders et Aveline

Anders et Aveline l'attendaient dans sa résidence de la Hauteville. Le mage et le capitaine semblaient se ronger les sang et, quand ils l'aperçurent, cela ne fit qu'empirer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?! s'écria Anders en se précipitant vers lui.  
-Rien. Je suis seulement allé à l'Auberge du Pendu. répondit Dannyl en haussant les épaules.  
-Vous ne devriez pas boire autant Hawke. C'est mauvais pour la santé et cela n'aide pas. fit Aveline en posant une main amicale sur son bras.  
-Se faire couper la tête n'est pas meilleur pour la santé et n'aide pas non plus. répondit le jeune mage en se dégageant pour s'affaller sur une chaise.  
Ses deux amis le regardaient tristement, ne sachant que dire pour lui remonter le moral. Ils étaient eux mêmes aussi abattus que lui. Que pouvait-il se passer de pire que sa mort maintenant ? Une invasion qunari serait presque la bienvenue et le détenderait peut-être. Le mage et le capitaine traînèrent des chaises jusqu'à lui et s'assirent sans dire mot. Ils formaient tous les trois une sorte de cortège funèbre à présent. Attendant, en désespoir de cause, que le temps fasse son oeuvre et emporte Dannyl dans la tombe. L'ambiance entre eux n'aurait su être plus macabre, tant et si bien que, même dans un tombeau, on était plus joyeux.  
Anders avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras. Son visage était silloné de larmes incontrôlables et traîtresses. Aveline n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle fixait le sol d'un air résigné, comme si c'était elle que l'on allait exécuter. Dannyl s'affaissa encore dans son siège et se mit à observer le plafond d'un air morne. Heureusement que sa mère n'était plus là. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir ainsi, ni de savoir qu'il allait mourir. Le jeune homme se sentait si petit dans ce monde. Tout le poids des responsabilités qu'il avait prises et de tout ce qu'il avait accompli lui revenait en pleine figure. Le privant presque du luxe de respirer. Un désagréable sentiment de peur parcourait son corps et lui donnait la chair de poule tandis que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Ses yeux le piquaient et sembaient se remplir d'eau avant de se vider pour se re-remplir à nouveau.  
Ils étaient tous les trois entrés dans un cycle infernal et doux, les repoussant et les attirant, les glaçant et les réchauffant, les secouant et les berçant. Tout cela à la fois et dans la confusion la plus totale et l'ordre le plus chaotique. Quelque chose d'impossible à imaginer tellement c'était complexe. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire avec justesse l'intense dépression qui les prenait dans ses bras et les faisait suffoquer.


	6. Chapter 5 : Dannyl

Dannyl se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit avant de se lever. Il avait à peine dormit cette nuit. Le jeune homme avait passé de longues heures à réfléchir et à se questionner. Il en était finalement arrivé à cette conclusion : pourquoi me voiler la face ? Au fond je suis un mage du sang et ma vie ne vaut pas plus qu'un autre. Héraut ou pas. Je dois mourir.  
Le jeune mage enfila rapidement ses vêtements et prit son bâton avant de se raviser. Il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin maintenant. Alors, à quoi lui servirait-il à l'exécution ? Il aurait peut-être plus de classe ? Mais les Templiers pourraient prendre cela comme un refus, pensa t-il en le reposant à sa place. Il allait sortir de son ancienne chambre mais s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Il observa chaque recoin de la pièce, les gravant dans sa mémoire. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la revoyait.  
Dannyl prit enfin la direction de la sortie et déboucha au grand jour. Le soleil l'ébloui et il dut porter sa main en visière pour voir la cour qui s'étendait devant lui. Elle semblait occupé par les personnes habituelles. Néanmoins, Hawke se doutait que dans une ruelle sombre se cachait des Templiers. Peut-être y avait-il même son frère ?  
Plus rien n'importait de toute façon. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses amis qu'il se rendait à Mérédith. Il ne voulait pas leur infliger ça. Il finirait, en fin de compte, par connaître la vérité. Mais Dannyl serait déjà loin.  
Le mage apostat marcha jusqu'à la Potence et se glissa dans la cour des Templiers. Il fut immédiatement reçu et on l'emmena près d'une gigantesque guillotine. Voilà pourquoi cela avait prit autant de temps donc. Dannyl se laissa attacher et on vint le placer juste derrière l'engin. Un petit escalier en bois sombre permettait de monter jusqu'à sa place d'exécution. Toute la machine était faite avec le même bois très foncé que l'escalier. Cela donnait une petite touche d'esthétique sans doute.  
Mérédith apparut à ses côtés. Elle semblait étonnée de ne pas le voir opposer de résistance mais se réjouit bien vite. Il ne lui ferait pas perdre de temps et elle ne viendrait pas lui parler. C'était gagnant-gagnant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le bourreau.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme encapuchonné arriva à sa hauteur. C'était bon maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir commencer. Quelqu'un lui fit monter les marches et plaça Dannyl à genoux devant le billot. Le mage attendit. Le bourreau se plaça vers le levier et attendit le signal qui marquerait la fin de son existence.  
La cloche de midi sonna et résonna à travers toute la ville. L'homme à la capuche tint le levier et Dannyl ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina debout dans sa chambre. Il se retourne et voit ses amis en face de lui qui lui font de grands sourires. Ils descendent tous et là, Hawke voit sa soeur, son frère, sa mère et son père. Ils lui sourient aussi et son père lui tend la main. Dannyl la prend.  
La lame s'abat sur sa nuque mais Dannyl n'a rien sentit. Sa tête tombe dans un panier qu'on avait disposé en dessous. Un sourire tendre et apaisé orne ses lèvres tandis qu'une larme continue de rouler sur sa joue.

Fin


End file.
